


Hot Summer and Hawaii

by InFairWingHellsing



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFairWingHellsing/pseuds/InFairWingHellsing
Summary: The summer can be so damn hot, and Abby has just the right idea to cool her and Holtzmann of. Prompt: can you write a spontaneous weekend trip? Anywhere?





	Hot Summer and Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> God it took me an awful long while to write this, and it came out much shorter and fluffier than I anticipated, but I made it.  
> Thanks for the prompt and I hope you like it.

Hot Summer and Hawaii

\-----------------------

Holtz was fanning herself, it was way too hot for her brain to function properly. She was laying halfway on the couch, the other half, hanging in the air, only wearing the minimum of clothes. Okay it was summer, but still had the sun to be so cruel?

„Hey Holtz, wanna cool down?“, Abby asked from the doorway, her brows glistening from the heat and her top sticking to her chest.

Holtz simply nodded, getting up with a sigh. „Good Idea, Abby, it is simply way too hot for me to work. I mean, I like heat, but not this kinda heat, ya know?“, she asked looking at her girlfriend and wagling her eyebrows. Abby simply laughed at that.

What Holtz didn't expect though was her girlfriend standing with two suitcases, holding plane tickets. „Huh?“, was the only thing coming out of her mouth.

„Yeah, I kinda got us plane tickets to Hawaii, but it is only for this weekend. So you down for a spontaneous vacation? I already told Patty and Erin, so no worries there.“ Holtz was left speechless, but nodded. A vacation? To Hawaii? With her girlfriend, of course she was down for that. 

„Perfect, I already packed for us, so just get decent for flying and we are good to go.“

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their flight to Hawaii and their arrival at their hotel the two of them started unpacking in their room. „Whew, you said something about cooling down. I do not see that happening.“, grumbled Holtz, starting to fan herself. Abby giggled and laid a bathing suit on their bed. „Well we are directly at the beach, so lets get to the water. I mean, I am not that big of a fan of beaches, but with you I will go.“ Holtz laughed and wagged her eyebrows at the brunette. „You just want to see me in a bikini.“ Abby thought for a while and nodded, grinning from ear to ear. Abby blew her a kiss before vanishing in the bathroom to change.

Holtz also changed and waited for Abby to come out.When Abby came out Holtz simply whistled. Now they both were good to go, Holtz wearing a light yellow Bikini Top with black Bottoms and Abby wearing a classic black bathing suit, which ,Holtz thought, looked incredibly hot on her also very hot girlfriend.

„Ready?“, the blonde asked and swung a towel over her shoulder. The brunette made sure they had everything they needed and nodded. „Lets get wet“, she said and together they left their hotel room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the beach there were so many people, but the two Ghostbusters didn't mind them, they were too busy looking for a free spot and checking the other one out. „There“, Jillian pointed out to a spot under some palm trees. The spot was perfect, the palms casted just the perfect shadow and were not to far away from the water. 

They claimed their spot as theirs, laying down their towels. „So, come wih me into the water?“, Holtz asked, hope clearly in her voice, holding out her hand and waiting for Abby to take it. The other scientist hesitated but took it, she never could deny Jillian. 

Walking hand in hand to the water and letting the waves splash their legs was a pretty good feeling. The water was cool enough to be refreshing and the sun was way more bearable.  
„Have I mentioned how good it was to make this trip?“, asked Holtz and splashed herself with water. Abby grinned. „No you have not, but we really deserved it. And this place is perfect.“

Holtz looked at Abby, the intensity of her feelings for her fellow Ghostbuster and girlfriend shocked her sometimes. She had flings and girlfriends in the past, but never felt this strongly about any of them. „Abby?“, she asked, taking her hand and holding it, never wanting to let go. „Yes?“, said the brunette and was a bit confused. „I really love you, and I don't want to ever lose you. When we get back I will do my best to protect you, as well as the world, from Ghosts and all those other dangers lurking. I promise.“

Abby laughed, but felt the love, and her feelings were the same. She stepped a bit closer to Holtz, placed both hands on her cheeks and kissed her sweetly on the lips. The moment was perfect, the sun, the water, the Love.

A wave crashed over them, making them both loose their balance in the water and falling. When their heads resurfaced they both started laughing hysterically at the other, both looking like a wet cat. This trip was ideed worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it was short, but I think it was okay. I never am much of a long writer, because my Muse won't stay for those lengthy stories. >.


End file.
